I'm sorry Rakufrom Kiba
by Jinxed22
Summary: Kiba has a son, but doesn't show him the love a father would...then Raku gets a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

**_haha! My Kiba and his son Raku story!_**

**Kiba is kinda a bully and all, but...it's all cute at the end! Basically, when I'm older and marry Kiba in my head, Raku is gonna be one out of two of our children and this will happen and stuff...yeahhh! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Birth<strong>_

Kiba gave a slight smile to his wife, holding their new born baby. A son, the Doctors had told them. He bent down and gave his wife's – Her name Hana, like his sister – forehead a gently kiss before walking out the hospital. It was strange how he had a child so soon…just; kind of weird…he had never thought of this before…or expected it would happen so soon. Geez, he was only 21

_**Four Years**_

Raku smiled and ran into the longue room with his toy airplane; he laughed and jumped onto his dad's lap.

"Dad! Chu gonna play wi' me?" He asked, trying to nuzzle closer. Kiba rolled his eyes at his son and gave his forehead a quick kiss before getting up.

"I'm busing sorry, Rak." Kiba said, finishing the conversation. Raku pouted and opened his mouth to say more, but Kiba had already disappeared.

_**Seven Years**_

Raku walked inside the house, his forehead dripping with sweat from his training and cuts down his arm. He walked inside and sat down at the table, panting. He smelt his father walk across the kitchen and lifted his head. "Hey Dad!" He said, Kiba looked at him, the look at make Raku's heart crack in two, the look that made him think, did his father really love him?

He sighed softly at his dad, and heard a short "Hello" from him, before the door shut. Raku gave a slight whimper and put his head on the table, feeling nothing. His whole body felt numb right now, and he wanted to go die somewhere.

What was the point of living if your own father didn't love you?

Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair, cuddling closer up to Hana. "Hana…I know I should, I should pay more attention to him…but, but what if I hurt him?" Hana sighed at him and kissed his cheek, snuggling into his chest.

"Something bad will happen soon, if you don't start to love him…" she said. Kiba nodded slightly, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"I do love him…he's my son, I'm his dad…I just don't wanna hurt him," he whispered sadly. "Help me" he added, falling asleep. Hana sighed and snuggled closer to Kiba, slowly falling asleep too.

_**Ten Years**_

Raku gave a growl and punched the strange man across the face, then kicked him into the bushes triumphantly. He smirked and turned around to face his dad, who had been fighting with him.

"How'd I go dad?" He asked, grinning happily. Kiba nodded at him, trying to remember what Hana had told him all those years ago.

"Good, g-great job…" he said, he's eyes focusing on his son, who he knew so little of. Raku sighed and nodded, his shoulders sinking.

"Oh…o-okay then…" he said, leaving quietly into the forest. Kiba growled at himself and punched the tree, pain flying up his arm.

"I can't do anything…my own son!" He wailed, hitting his head against it.

Raku padded silently into the woods, ten years, the man he called his father. Hardly a father, just a stranger in his life, Kiba never did anything for him.

Who helped him when he was ill? His mother.

Who trained him to become a great ninja? His sensei.

Who was there when he was hurt? His friends.

He wanted to be like his father so badly; his father was a great ninja. Raku even took his old clothes, the grey jacket with the fur lined neck. He whimpered softly and sat down, all those things that had happened in his life, everything…his father could have done that all. He had no-one in his life, maybe apart from his pet dog- Tong.

But no-body seemed to care about him, maybe he should kill himself? No…that would hurt to much…maybe he could…turn evil?

_**Fourteen Years**_

Raku walked back into his house, his brown hair was messy and blood stained his sleeves. He walked past the longue, where he heard Hana and Kiba's happy voices. Was it his fault Kiba was always quiet? Maybe he had done something bad…

He was almost tempted to enter the room, but kept going upstairs and shut the door quietly. They wouldn't even care if he was home, anyway. They'd find out soon.

Hana sighed at Kiba, shaking her head from his stupidness.

"Oh Kiba," she whispered, kissing his forehead lightly. "Why can't you be like this around Raku?" She asked. Kiba whimpered softly and laid his head on her lap, mumbling softly.

"I don't know how to be…I can't start after 14 years, it's just…strange, I mean…when he was born…you brought him home, I looked at him and just…froze up…" he said. "I don't do this stuff, I just…" he gave a sigh and nodded at Hana. "I'll go talk…well, try to…" he whispered, getting up and kissing her lips gently before padding upstairs.

Raku heard the stairs creek and put the knife under his bed quickly, pulling his sleeve down and looking at the door. Kiba entered quietly, blinking at Raku.

"Raku?" He asked, Raku blinked up at him and made the mistake off running his hand through his hair. Kiba caught sight of the cuts; he could smell the blood anyway. "You're cutting yourself?" Kiba asked, still not moving over. Raku's eyes blazed at him.

"What do you care anyway?" He growled, stepping backwards. "You've always hated me!" He screamed, jumping out the window. He now knew what he had to do.

Where he had to go.

He had to join the…Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw and stuff! Hope you liked~ And there WILL be part two!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Raku kept running into the forest, ignoring his father calling his name. Wow, his dad actually seemed worried about him for once.

He hadn't heard much about the Akatsuki, just they were evil and people with no lives went there. Wow. Fitted him perfect.

Kiba gave a groan as he ran after, but soon lost his son's scent in the woods. "RAKU!" He wailed. "I'M SORRY!" He said, a tear leaking out his eye.

Raku stopped where he was and turned around, seeing his father, or so called father anyway. He blinked at his dad and gave a sigh slightly.

"Fourteen years…" he whispered. Kiba whimpered softly at him,

"Raku…please, I'm sorry…" he said, bending down on his knees. "Kill me, just please…please, forgive me. I'm a horrible father, I shouldn't even be alive right now" he cried. Raku sighed again at him stood there rigid, his body trembling slightly.

"You always ignored me" he whispered. "You never helped me…" he said.

"Please let me help you now then! Raku, I'm so sorry…I…I guess I'm like my own father in that way…" he whispered.

Raku sighed softly, feeling his legs crumble as he kneeled onto the ground. "I love you dad" he choked out. Kiba sighed slightly, and gave a weak smile. "I…love you to Raku" he whispered.

Raku nodded at Kiba, a small sad smile coming over his face. "Dad," he said. "I'm sorry to" he said. Kiba looked up at him and stood up, his shirt plastered with dirt. He walked over shakily, and wrapped his arms around his son. For the first time in his life, father and son joined.

Their bond was stronger than even before, and it would be…for the rest of each of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>If you wanna hear some more stories about Raku and Kiba, just ask!<br>**

**Yeah...it was short, but eh...I'm not in the mood right now :/ Thanks for reading any how! **


End file.
